


Katniss and Peeta’s Excellent No-Baby Adventure

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Everlark, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: Peeta plans to give his wife the best date night ever. Katniss decides to name it. Everlark with a smattering of Hayhanna, Odesta, Gadge, and few other couples.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Foxface/Thresh (Hunger Games), Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Haymitch Abernathy/Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Katniss and Peeta’s Excellent No-Baby Adventure

_Summary: Peeta plans to give his wife the best date night ever. Katniss decides to name it. Everlark with a smattering of Hayhanna, Odesta, Gadge, and few other couples._

**Katniss and Peeta’s Excellent No-Baby Adventure**

Peeta stood up as his wife hastily entered the restaurant.

“I’m sorry, babe!” Katniss kissed him quickly, all the while taking off her blazer and revealing her black date night dress. It was a cute number with a simple silhouette and cap sleeves. It was also the only decent dress that fit her after Rye was born. “Meeting ran late. Then, Beetee caught me as I was getting on the elevator. Seriously, it’s Friday. I mean, get out of the office—”

“Don’t worry about it.” Her husband pulled out the chair for her and signaled over their server. “You can drink, right?”

Katniss nodded excitedly. “Oh yeah—I have pumped for the next two days. I am ready to forget this whole week.”

Peeta sat down as the server came up to their table. “She’ll have a glass of Riesling.”

“What’s going on?” his wife asked immediately. “It’s too early in the evening for you to want to get laid.”

“Okay…I have some good news and some bad news,” Peeta told her. “Which one first?”

“Bad news, of course,” Katniss replied as she placed her napkin on her lap.

“Katie had to cancel on us.” He let out a slight breath. “Actually, all our usual high school kids had to cancel when I tried to find a replacement. It seems a number of kids at Panem High caught a case—”

Katniss was genuinely curious. “What? Head lice?”

“Chlamydia,” her husband told her. “So, Katie is grounded for the rest of the school year until she’s off to college.”

“Oh Katie…” Katniss shook her head. “Is it horrible that I’m a little relieved? It’s not that I wanted her to get something that could have easily been prevented with a condom. But I was also thinking that we have to clean everything out in the house in hopes that Rye wouldn’t get lice.”

“No, my big concern is that she invited guys over,” Peeta explained. “I checked all the outside cameras. No one that we didn’t know has entered the house.”

The server reappeared placing her glass in front of her. “So, who is currently watching our child?”

“Drink that first.” Katniss took a long swig. “The good news is that I found a great babysitter. She is more than capable and can actually stay later than Katie could, anyway.”

His wife’s gaze went steely. “Who, Peeta?”

“Johanna.”

“Johanna!” Katniss exclaimed. “She’s never watched a kid in her life. And when did she pop back into town?”

“She is Rye’s Godmother,” Peeta pointed out. “And she’s family. I may have also told her that she could stay for a couple of days.”

The last bit of information was said in such a rush that Katniss almost didn’t catch it.

Peeta hoped she wouldn’t.

“Well…” Katniss took another large gulp from her glass. “…I’m sure she won’t be that bad.”

She downed the rest of her drink.

++++++

Johanna Mason looked at her nephew in the bassinet beside her. He was fast asleep, the mobile above him playing softly. She could tell that her stepbrother had doubts about her ability to watch her nephew, but Johanna was sure that he was blowing it all out of proportion.

Rye was just a baby; he ate, slept, and pooped. This was not a big deal.

Then, the mobile broke.

And the crying began.

++++++

Peeta and Katniss ordered their usual; lamb for her and chicken for him. When their plates arrived, he took the radishes off her salad and she grabbed half of his fries. They caught up on work and she told him about some of the new cases that they were taking on at the firm. He told her about some of the commissions that were coming since his latest gallery show.

Everything was going great in their professional lives and—after many years of trying—they finally got the baby that they’ve been waiting for.

Halfway through dinner, Katniss made a suggestion. “Should we call and check on the baby?”

Peeta reached over, placing his hand over hers.

“Katniss, I’m sure everything is alright.” He looked around the restaurant before leaning forward. “You need to relax, because you’ve been working so hard especially since going back to the firm.” Peeta could tell that she was already trying to come up with ways to get home. “Tell me. What is something that you’ve really wanted to do but couldn’t because you just had a baby?”

Katniss searched her mind. “Um…maybe see a concert…go on a rollercoaster…go dancing?”

“That’s a lot,” Peeta replied grinning. “Let’s do it.”

Right after he texted Johanna.

++++++

‘ _How’s it going?_ ’

Johanna quickly looked at her phone screen on the coffee table. In her arms was a wailing Rye Mellark, his face red and his bright blue eyes full of tears. She patted his sweaty raven hair as she stood up to pace the floor.

“Baby Boy, it’s just a mobile—” He wailed louder. “I’m sure we can find an alternative song…”

Except Johanna didn’t know any songs.

The next text came in: ‘ _Should we come home?_ ’

With her free hand, she picked up the phone and pressed the speech-to-text icon.

“’ _We’re fine. The stupid mobile broke, but it’s okay. Do not come home. One of us should get laid and you two haven’t been alone for six months.’_ ”

She threw the phone on the couch.

“Okay, Rye,” Johanna said to the weeping six-month-old. “Auntie Johanna doesn’t know all the Twinkle-Twinkle bullshit, but she does know her Black Eyed Peas.”

The fussy baby lifted his head to her expectantly.

Okay, she had this.

“Whatcha gonna do with all that junk…all that junk inside your trunk…”

++++++

“Where are we?” Katniss asked as they walked past the long line of people.

“You wanted to see a band, right?” They headed towards the box office. “Are there any tickets left?”

The attendant—a curly-haired teenager—gave them a buzzed smile.

“We don’t have anything on the floor,” he said. “But we do have some VIP tickets left. You get a private booth and unlimited drinks.”

Then, the boy told them the price.

“We cannot afford that,” Katniss told her husband.

“We can and we’re doing it.” Peeta kissed her gently, earning an appreciative hum from Katniss. “You pushed our kid out of your vagina. It’s the least I can do.”

She already knew she would say yes.

But first…

“Let me just text Johanna really quick about feeding Rye.”

++++++

‘ _Make sure that you give him the spinach that I blended for him. Thanks!_ ’

Two rounds of ‘My Humps’ had quieted her nephew down and by the end, he had actually giggled at her.

When he wanted to be, Rye could be adorable.

They were currently in the kitchen as she warmed a bottle of Katniss’ breast milk— _ew_ —and searched for the pureed spinach in the fridge. Rye sat in his highchair, plastic spoon in his grasp.

“Alright, we’re going to feed you this spinach that your Momma made for you,” Johanna told her nephew, pulling out a small container. She blanched seeing the green mush but went to the baby. “Yum…yum…”

Opening the jar, Johanna put her nose to it.

“Oh, gross!” She looked to the baby. “She makes you eat this?”

Rye put his spoon in his mouth and chewed.

Johanna put the concoction in the garbage. “Oh whoops…looks like you dumped it in the garbage.” She went to the fridge and looked at the other labeled jars. “What do you think of peaches for dinner?”

The baby pulled the spoon out his mouth and gave her a gummy smile.

Holy shit. Her ovaries just exploded.

++++++

“Wow, these seats are amazing,” Katniss gasped as they entered the balcony. “And we’re practically next to the stage.” She turned to her husband. “Thank you so much. We probably won’t be able to send our son to college with the amount you paid, but it was well worth it.”

Peeta shrugged, a smile against his lips. “Well, we’re just going to have to hope that he’s stupid, so we don’t have to worry about it.” He reached, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her against his chest. “I love seeing you smile.”

“If you’re trying to get laid—” Her arms wrapped around his neck. “—it’s totally working.” She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. “I love you so much.”

Peeta’s lips went to her temple, wondering how he ever got someone as beautiful, inside and out, as his Katniss. He lingered against her skin for a moment before lifting her chin to meet her eyes.

“You two are the cutest fucking couple that I have ever seen.”

They turned to find two women by the entrance curtain of their box. One was dark-haired and wearing a green moto jacket with a silk tank and leather leggings. The other was a long-haired blonde. She was wearing a white dress, an oversized jean jacket, and combat boots.

“I didn’t realize that there were four seats here,” Katniss said suddenly. “Sorry! We were just about to makeout in the box.”

“Not that I wouldn’t love for you to continue but my fiancé is about to come on stage,” the brunette informed them. “I’m Annie Cresta and this is my friend, Madge Undersee.”

Peeta nodded at the two. “I’m Peeta Mellark and this is my wife, Katniss.”

The quartet shook hands before taking their seats with Peeta sitting at the end.

“So, your fiancé is in District 4?” Katniss asked.

“He’s the lead singer,” Annie said proudly. “Madge’s man is on drums.”

“So cool!” Katniss replied before turning to her husband. “I can’t believe we’re sitting with people who know the band!”

“I bet Rye is going to love hearing about this,” Peeta replied, putting an arm around her.

“Who’s that?” Madge asked.

“Our little boy.” Katniss pulled out her phone to show them her lock screen featuring their cherub of a son. “He’s six months old. This is actually our first time leaving him for the night…” Her eyes filled slightly. “I kind of miss him.”

“Aww…don’t cry Momma.” Madge gave her a smile. “I’m sure he’s doing fine.”

“Thanks.” Katniss sniffled. “Blubbering was so not part of ‘Katniss and Peeta’s Excellent No-Baby Adventure’.”

“Did you just name our date?” her husband asked in amusement.

Katniss shrugged. “Yeah…”

“Pretty cool. What else do you two have planned?” Annie asked curiously.

“Katniss wanted to go to a concert…go dancing…go on a rollercoaster…” Peeta listed.

“You know what?” Madge suddenly said. “I think we can help you. After District 4’s set is done, you two are coming backstage with us.”

Peeta looked to his wife who nodded excitedly.

“I’ll text Johanna that we’re going to be late.”

++++++

‘ _Don’t wait up. We’re at a concert and are going to hang with one of the bands after their set is over._ ’

“Whoa. Your parents are so extra,” Johanna informed the baby, who was laying on her chest. She was prone across the couch, one hand on Rye’s back and the other on her phone. She placed it on the armrest above before grabbing the remote. “They need a fun night.” She stopped flipping when her eyes caught a movie obviously filmed in Hawaii, the island sunset so achingly familiar. “I was just there. Left a man…thought he might’ve been the one. I guess I’ll never know.”

Rye let out a content sigh, burrowing against her contently.

Johanna kissed the top of his head.

“I much prefer snuggling with you, anyway.”

++++++

“Before we finish for the night, I wanted to sing one last song,” Finnick, lead singer of District 4, said. “My beautiful fiancée Annie is here tonight—” There was riotous applause and Annie blew Finnick a kiss from her seat. “It’s kind of a special night for us, so I wanted to sing a cover of our song.”

Thresh, on keyboard, started the beginning of the slow tune as Finnick put mouth to the mic, his eyes on the woman at their box, whose green eyes were glowing with love.

“My heart is filled with so much love…and I need someone I can call my own…” Finnick crooned and there was a collective sigh among the crowd. “To fall in love—that's what every one's dreaming of I hold this feeling oh so strong…”

Peeta leaned over to his wife, who watched the performance and was mouthing the words. It was a popular song when they were teenagers.

“Did you want to dance?” he asked her suddenly.

Katniss turned to him. “Here?”

Peeta stood up, offering his hand. “Yes, here.” Urged by Madge, Katniss took his hand and stood up. He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist as his other hand entwined in hers. “I’m surprised I didn’t get more of a fight.”

“Well, you’re only trying to check things off my list,” Katniss replied, her chin resting on his shoulder. She pressed a delicate kiss to his neck, and he shivered at the spike of pleasure that raced through his body. “Is there anything you want?”

“A little girl?” he suggested, and she drew away from him in shock. “Kidding…for now. Let’s have a few years of seeing if we even like that little meatloaf at home.” Katniss giggled at his words. “Instead, I’d like to practice.”

She raised a brow. “Practice.”

He pulled her close, his mouth brushing over hers. “Thoroughly…until you’re too tired to practice…tonight.”

Katniss laughed breathily. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of practicing with you.”

++++++

_Five Hours Earlier…_

He packed his bag methodically, trying to think of the many ways to beg for her back without looking like too much of an inconsiderate dumbass. She had told him that she wanted more, and he argued with her; told her that they agreed on it not being forever.

So, Johanna left and took whatever was left of his mangled heart with her.

She had mentioned going to the mainland to see her brother and his family.

Going to his laptop, Haymitch typed in the last name ‘Mellark’, finding the address easily.

A knock on the door sounded—his taxi was here.

Now, he only had five hours to figure out how to convince Johanna to marry him.

+++++++

“Finnick, come meet Peeta and Katniss Mellark,” Annie said, her hand entwined with the bronze-haired man. “Mellarks, meet my fiancé. Finnick Odair.”

The man gave them a bright smile. “Nice to meet you two.” Finnick shook Peeta’s hand and kissed Katniss on the cheek. “I heard you were having an ‘Excellent No-Baby Adventure’.”

“I told you that name was cool,” Katniss crowed to her husband before turning to the couple. “Yes, we’ve already gotten 2 out of the 3 things out of the way.”

“Madge mentioned that you two wanted to ride a rollercoaster.” A dark-haired man with steel eyes approached them. “Gale Hawthorne.” He shook their hands before turning to Finnick and Annie. “Did you tell them where we’re going?”

“No, but they’re coming with us whether they like it or not,” Madge declared, wrapping an arm around Gale’s waist.

++++++

On the way to their destination (in a limo!), the Mellarks met the rest of the band. 

There was, of course, Finnick, who was the lead singer and Gale on drums. Cato was on bass and Thresh was on keyboard. They had all met in high school and formed the band after graduation, deciding to try and break into the music industry in oppose to attending college.

They were steadily gaining popularity, their latest single getting regular radio play.

“We’re heading to New York after this to speak with an actual record label,” Finnick told them, his arm around Annie. “Hopefully, it will all work out.”

“In the meantime, I’ve booked them some gigs to keep us living in the lap of luxury,” Annie added. “We’re here!”

Katniss looked out the window and her smoky eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

Thresh chuckled. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“The girls are here!” Cato added excitedly.

The Mellarks stepped out of the limo in a daze at the sight of the amusement park before them.

“Whoa, they really did help with the list,” Peeta said, putting an arm around his wife. “Ready to ride a coaster?”

They joined the group and were introduced to Clove, Cato’s wife, a petite woman with a messy bob who was obviously pregnant underneath her navy sheath dress. Then Thresh introduced his wife, Finch; a tall redhead with sharp eyes who looked very statuesque in her gold lamé dress.

“We’re all set,” Finch told them, walking them through the turnstiles to get into the park. The place had obviously been closed for hours, as the usual litter of parkgoers had been cleared. However, the place was still lit up.

“What’s going on?” Peeta asked as they stopped in front of a large water fountain. Across from it was a two-tier carousel.

“It was a sign of good luck that we met you two,” Annie told them brightly. “Because Finnick and I are getting married.”

Katniss beamed at the two. “When?”

A blond man rushed over, a piece of paper in his hands. “I had to print out my certification at one of the ticket booths. Are we ready?”

Finnick smiled at the couple. “I guess now.”

Madge quickly explained that the amusement park was where Finnick and Annie had their first date and that they kissed at this exact spot where they would also get married. Marvel, their last-minute guest, was Annie’s cousin and the officiant.

So, it came to be that in front of a beautiful lit carousel, Annie and Finnick married.

Peeta wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist as they watch Finnick sniffle through his vows.

“Feels like that was just us,” he said.

“You cried a lot more,” Katniss replied softly before turning her head to press a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for marrying me.”

“Thank you for giving me that little meatloaf at home,” Peeta said into her hair, watching as the couple exchanged rings. “You two are the best things in my life.”

“By the power vested in me and the hopefully legit internet site that ordained me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Marvel announced. Everyone applauded, the guys letting out whoops of excitement. “Finnick, you may now kiss your bride—just not too much tongue, because she’s my cousin and that would be really gross to see.”

“Then avert your eyes,” Finnick told the man and Marvel chuckled before turning away.

Pulling Annie into his arms, the new husband dipped her down before planting a kiss to her lips, unaware of the cheers around them.

++++++

Johanna awoke to the doorbell ringing. She looked down, finding Rye still asleep, his mouth slightly open.

Sitting up carefully, Johanna readjusted so that the little one was in the crook of her arm before standing up and heading to the front door.

Maybe the couple had forgotten their keys?

The doorbell rang once more.

“Hold your horses,” she muttered before reaching to turn the knob and opening the door. Her mouth fell open at the person before her. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?” Haymitch asked. “I mean, I came all the way here.”

“No one asked you to,” Johanna muttered, patting Rye’s back. “Plus, I’m obviously very busy.”

“I wanted to,” the man before her said. “And he looks like he’s out for the night.”

“Of course, he is. Rye has spent most of the night asleep on my chest,” she retorted.

“I can relate.” Johanna couldn’t help but chuckle at Haymitch’s words. “Can we please talk?”

“Fine. But if you wake him, you die.”

She widened the door.

++++++

The air was cool from their seats.

“Last thing checked off the list for ‘Katniss and Peeta’s Excellent No-Baby Adventure’,” Peeta said as they ascended in their coaster cart. The newly minted Odairs had the front cart but if they decided to go again, he insisted that they get the front.

“I’m really starting to have doubts about going on this roller coaster,” Katniss said, gripping the railing in front of them. “However, I think this has been a really cool night. I’m looking forward to the next one.”

“I promise there will be another adventure,” he told her.

Katniss leaned over to kiss her husband, no longer caring that they were at the crest of the roller coaster, ready to tip down into the unknown.

They were ready for whatever came next.

**FIN**.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to have ‘Date Night’ vibes (you know the movie starring Tina Fey and Steve Carell) because I think that they had such great chemistry.
> 
> Music:
> 
> “My Humps” –The Black Eyed Peas
> 
> “Shower Me with Your Love”—Surface
> 
> All the popular girls in my high school used to do this hula dance to this song and I kind of imagine Annie being one of those girls doing that hula dance during a school talent show and Finnick just falling in love with her in a grass skirt. I thought that it would be cool if that was Finnick and Annie’s song since they’re from a coastal district.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
